Mining is a complex operation. It requires large machines to undertake challenging tasks that are potentially dangerous. The machine can be hard to maneuver, the environment may be full of dangers and the machines are under significant stress.
At the same time, efficiency is becoming more and more important to mining operations. The cost of fuel is becomes a major factor as the distances that trucks travel between extraction equipment and unloading points can be significant. When trucks encounter long delays at endpoints while waiting to load or unload can further reduce efficiency in both unproductive equipment usage and idle fuel consumption. Conversely, extraction or processing equipment at endpoints that is idle while waiting for trucks to arrive further reduces efficiency.
Existing mine communications equipment relies primarily on voice communication. Current systems do not provide a comprehensive view of expected arrival times, current queue times, and machine efficiencies, nor support real time operational guidance based on those inputs. Reducing operator distractions while improving communication is a significant factor in safer and more efficient mining operations.